deviationconcordancefandomcom-20200213-history
The High Council Psi
The High Council Psi is the administrative board of the Deviation Concordance, for all intents and purposes, their word is law. Members Current Members The current council has been in place for seven years, and so far has guided the Deviation Concordance without incident. Abyss Vision, formerly a Scholar under the name Northernlight, Abyss Vision joined the council along with four others after an incident left five of the nine council members dead or missing. She took the chair of former council member Stellar Pearl. Astral Rebellion , formerly a Scholar under the name Southernlight, Astral Rebellion joined the council along with four others after an incident left five of the nine council members dead or missing. They took the chair of former council member Crimson Heir. Celestial Reverence , formerly an Overlord under the name Caliph, Celestial Reverence joined the council along with four others after an incident left five of the nine council members dead or missing. She took the chair of former council member Lunar Trance. Cosmic Destruction, formerly a Custodian under the name Eventide, is the newest member of the High Council. He took the chair of former council member Quantum Radiance. Nebula Embrace, formerly an Enforcer under the name Lustermoth, Nebula Embrace is the youngest council member to serve in the last seven-hundred twenty years. She is the daughter of former council member Stellar Pearl, and to this day the only known council member to be selected as an Enforcer. She is one of the four who survived the incident seven years ago. Nuclear Resonance, formerly an Overlord under the name Kaiser, Nuclear resonance is the oldest and longest reigning council member. She is one of the four who survived the incident seven years ago and has been on the council for seventy two years. Oblivion Guardian, formerly a Protector under the name Polarnight, Oblivion Guardian joined the council along with four others after an incident left five of the nine council members dead or missing. He was nominated by Pulsar Resurgence for his efforts in subduing XR00989, and took the chair of former council member Shadow Weave. Pulsar Resurgence, formerly a Protector under the name Polarday, Pulsar Resurgence has been on the since her successful assignment to subdue XR00989. She is one of the four who survived the incident seven years ago. Temporal Rift, formerly a Custodian under the name Twilight, Temporal Rift joined the council along with four others after an incident left five of the nine council members dead or missing. He took the chair of former council member Dream Stride. Former Members Crimson Heir sat on the council for thirty-one years prior to his death seven years ago. Dream Stride sat on the council for twenty-five years before his death seven years ago. Lunar Trance sat on the council for eighteen years before his death seven years ago. Quantum Radiance sat on the council for fifty-two years before his death three years ago. Shadow Weave sat on the council for forty years before his death seven years ago. Stellar Pearl sat on the council for seven years before his death seven years ago. Category:Faculty and Staff Category:High Council Psi Category:Psi Class Clearance